Benutzer:-Shikamaru-/Archiv/2011-4-3
Bitte zeichne es mir (leserlich) auf und gedulde dich, da ich sowieso schon wenig Zeit habe, ich aber wie schon früher erwähnt gerade umziehe. Kann also so ein/zwei Wochen dauern. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:03, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund du musst bei diesem Code, den dir MCCouman geschrieben hat alle Links bei allen background umändern, um das Bild zu verändern[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:05, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hab ich schon. Morgen werden wir es bei Game-Pedia einfügen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:15, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) grad mach ich nichts[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:22, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) aso du meinst das bild. God of war und assasins Creed[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:29, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, zeichne auf und lade hoch. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Okay, ich werde mir voraussichtlich in der Osterzeit Zeit dafür nehmen, hoffentlich :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 11:04, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich meinte den Hintergrund (das wo bei dir diese beiden Tronchara sind)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:22, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) du hast doch hier denn Hintergrund von dem Englischen Wiki. Ich hab auch sowas gemacht (nur sind bei mir anstelle von Quorra und Sam, Kratos und Exio)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:08, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) das wird nicht gekachelt sein, sondern wie hier oder bei KH-Wiki (wir benutzen den Code, den dir auch MCCouman gegeben hat XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hab ich doch schon (du musst echt besser aufpassen, was ich dir schreibe XD). Es wird angelegt, sobald S17 on ist (links ist Kratos und rechts ist Exio)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:55, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich meinte es eigentlich auch für mein Wiki (seit wann haben Kratos und Exio was mit Tron zu tun XD XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:06, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hab sogar beides XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:28, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) du weißt schon, dass man auch Videos einfügen ohne sie hochzuladen oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay, wie gesagt, ich lass mir Zeit damit und fange wahrscheinlich zu Ostern damit an. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 05:16, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 11:24, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich hoffe das mit dem Kompliment über GP war nicht dein ernst XD. Uns ist ein Fehler unterlaufen (die Mitte sollte eigentlich weiß bleiben). S17 kümmert sich später darum bis dahin wird es wohl so aussehen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:26, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wie kommst du auch ein Video pro Artikel? Guck mal hier ganz unten bei gameplay[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:32, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA. Ach das meinst du mit "hochladen". Dafür brauch man youtube converter.91.58.166.187 14:01, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) eich verstehe echt nicht, warum du die Videos hochladen möchtest, obwohl es auch ohne geht XD. Guck mal HIER[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:26, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) K.A., ist mir auch ziemlich egal. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 16:36, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, ich mache mir schnell einen Steckbrief. Wie gefällt dir eig der neue Hintergrund im Game-pedia Wiki? Er wurde von DP14 erstellt und von mir eingefügt. Achja: jetzt (also am 30.03.2011 um 1945 Uhr) habe ich im *Game-pedia Wiki 2.017 Bearbeitungen *Narutopedia 1.003 Bearbeitungen *Schulen-Wiki 10 Bearbeitungen *dt. Wikia-Community 9 Bearbeitungen *Tron Legacy Wiki 66 Bearbeitungen (mit dieser) Du kannst das auch nachlesen, nämlich hier (jedoch ist bei Tron ein Fehler) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:49, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) PdM Hey Shikamaru, meinst du wir können es schaffen dieses wiki innerhalb der nächsten Fünf Monate PdM reif zu machen?? Währe echt ne tolle sache ein wiki als PdM zusehen das erst vor kurzem gegründet wurde! =D The Keyblade Master 19:14, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) danke für die infos werde ich machen. mal sehen ob ich noch andere finde. The Keyblade Master 19:26, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich erstelle immer gerne artikel muss nur wissen überwas dann schreibe ich. P.S. : Tron Legacy und Tron kommen anfang Juli auf DVD raus. Werde mir beide holen und du (gibts in einer collectors edition wenn der verkäufer nicht gelogen hat XD) The Keyblade Master 19:35, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) du solltest vielleicht deine Handy-Nummer weg machen. Kann sein, das einpaar "ungewollte" Personen das ausnutzen und scherzanrufe machen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:05, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wenn ich das Bild bei Theme-Designer einfüge dann wird die rechte Seite nicht angezeigt. Das Bild muss bei MediaWiki ccs eingefügt werden. Wenn du grad nicht kannst, dann würde ich es gern kurz einfügen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:00, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hab kurz den alten Hintergrund hergestellt. Jetzt werd ich das Bild hochladen und einfügen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:15, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) komisch. Hätte eigentlich alles funktionieren müssen =/. Ich versuchs mal weiter. Hey warum fragst du einfach nicht das englische Wiki, ob du ihr Hintergrund benutzen darfst? Als gegenleistung könntet ihr doch Partner werden[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:25, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) PdM ich hab eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht: Die gute: KH-Wiki wurde für PdM April vorgeschlagen das heißt, dass du ab dem 1.4 Tron Wiki zum PdM Mai vorschlagen kannst. Die schlechte: Soweit ich weiß braucht man ungefähr 250 Seiten in einem Wiki um daran teilzunehmen am besten du fragst mal nach oder schlägst es am 1.4 vor (wer weiß, vielleicht werden die wenigen Seiten übersehen XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:58, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ach das werden wir schon schaukeln, ZUSATZFRAGE: könnt ihr vorlagen seiten machen mit quelltexten für z.B. Steckbriefe??? The Keyblade Master 17:07, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) das mit Draglade Wiki war Lady Whistler (da kommen glaub ich Wiki unter 40 Seiten rein). Nein du kannst ab dem 1.4 teilnehmen Tron Wiki zum PdM Mai vorschlagen. Dann wird bis zum 30.4 abgestimmt. Deswegen Mai verstehst du? KH-Wiki wurde am 1.3 vorgeschlagen und bis morgen kann jeder eine Stimme abgeben. Soweit ich weiß wird auch Nickelodeon Wiki teilnehmen. Meiner Meinung nach ein sehr großer Konkurenz.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:10, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) also im raster Sam und Kevin Flynn auserhalb Allen Bradley und der Encom rat mit unteranderem Ed Dillinger Jr. sind alle von dennen ich es weis The Keyblade Master 17:14, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hey kannst du mal kurz bei GPW vorbei schauen und mir sagen ob es langsam ladet? Laut L.W ladet es die Seiten echt langsam, aber bei mir ist es echt schnell[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:16, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) erstens: tolle bilder an den seiten. zweitens: angaben anstelle von z.b. namen oder den namen am ende der seite??? The Keyblade Master 19:27, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) danke ist sehr hilfreich werde noch andere Charas erstellen mit infos. Mit der Tabbele dürfte dann sozimlich alles drinnen sein. Gruß The Keyblade Master 17:34, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) also ich wär dafür uns jetzt zum PdM anzumelden. im schlimmsten fall schaffen wir es zwar nicht aber machen indirekt andere nutzer auf das tron wiki aufmerksam. P.S.: wie gesagt die DVDs von tron und tron legacy kommen so anfang juni raus The Keyblade Master 16:29, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich habe veXen gefragt ob er für uns abbstimmen kann und ob er noch andere fragt und habe auch noch meine stimme abgegeben. Gruß The Keyblade Master 15:07, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wahl neuer Admins da wir hier nur zu viert sind und drei schon Admin sind und du noch einen Admin suchst wäre es doch nur fähr, Keyblade Master zum Admin zu machen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:53, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) achja zu 7 (die anderen vergessen XD). Also ich würde mal sagen, da das Wiki momentan recht neu ist und du jede neue Hilfe gebrauchen kannst solltest du jetzt mal genau nachdenken, wer von den anderen 4 am aktivsten war und den solltest du eben Admin machen. @Werbung: Tron Legacy Wiki ist bei meiner großen Liste XD, sonst wüsste ich nicht wie ich werbung machen kann, weil öffentliche Werbung eigentlich verboten ist XD (keine Sorge bei blogs nicht XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:19, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) naja ich weiß nicht XD. Manche könnten das als Spam ansehen und dich (oder mich) dafür sperren. Außerdem möchte nicht jedes Wiki ein INDEX haben (Narutopedia benutzt z.B kein INDEX). Wenns dir nichts ausmacht halte ich mich aus solchen Werbungen raus (kannst ja machen wenn du willst XD, aber du weißt hoffentlich noch, was KH-Wiki passiert ist). P.S fast alle Berühmten Wiki sind unter meiner großen Liste XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:53, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) klar ist das gut für den Anfang. Und das mit Sum2k3 solltest du nicht so ernst nehmen (hat er auch mit GPW gemacht, aber er macht das nur, damit du aus Wut erfolgreicher wirst XD). Als ich GPW gegründet habe hatten wir in nach einem Monat nur 0 Seiten. Anfang Dezember kam S17 und wir hatten nach einem Monat schon 150 Seiten (zu zwei!!!!)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 10:50, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hatte vergessen, dass du Tron vorschlagen wolltest XD. Hab meine Stimme leider schon für Nickelodeon Wiki gegeben. Ich glaub Trons Chancen sind nicht sogut, da deine Konkurenz echt hart ist[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:43, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub bei Narutopedia wirst du keine Stimmen bekommen, da alle bestimmt für NP stimmen werden[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:52, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC)